thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron
The Black Cauldron is a 1985 American animated adventure dark fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation in association with Silver Screen Partners II and released by Walt Disney Pictures.1 The 25th Disney animated feature film, it is loosely based on the first two books in The Chronicles of Prydain by Lloyd Alexander, a series of five novels that are, in turn, based on Welsh mythology. Set in the mythical land of Prydain during the Early Middle Ages, the film centers on the evil Horned King who hopes to secure an ancient magical cauldron that will aid him in his desire to conquer the world. He is opposed by a young pig keeper named Taran, the young princess Eilonwy, the bard Fflewddur Fflam, and a wild creature named Gurgi who seek to destroy the cauldron, to prevent the Horned King from ruling the world. The film is directed by Ted Berman and Richard Rich, who had directed Disney's previous animated film The Fox and the Hound in 1981, the first Disney animated film to be recorded in Dolby Stereo. It features the voices of Grant Bardsley, Susan Sheridan, Freddie Jones, Nigel Hawthorne, John Byner, and John Hurt. It was the first Disney animated film to receive a PG rating as well as the first Disney animated film to feature computer-generated imagery.7 The film was distributed theatrically through Buena Vista Distribution on July 26, 1985. With the budget of $25 to $44 million, it was the most expensive animated film ever made at the time. The film grossed $21.3 million domestically. Because of its commercial failure, Disney did not release the film on home video until 1998. The Black Cauldron is released to VHS on August 4, 1998. In the old centuries of Prydain, Taran, who is an "assistant pig-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of Dallben the Enchanter, who learns that the Horned King is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Dallben fears that the Horned King may try to steal his pig, Hen Wen, who has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Dallben directs Taran to take Hen Wen to safety; unfortunately, Taran's foolish daydreaming causes Hen Wen to be captured by the Horned King's forces. As he releases and frees Hen Wen, he gets captured, but meets Princess Eilonwy, who falls in love with Taran, who also falls in love with Eilonwy, as they make their escape to save Fflewddur Fflam and get out of the dungeon. At the marshes, they learn that the cauldron is held by three witches, who agree to trade the cauldron for Taran's sword, and as he reluctantly agrees, he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the wtiches reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will murder him. Although Taran seems foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief on him; and it seems that Taran and Eilonwy will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by the Horned King's soldiers, who have eventually reached the marshes themselves. They only capture most of the trio, leaving the three to find a road for help. The Horned King uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. Taran manages to defeat the Horned King, before the three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Taran has eventually realized Gurgi's true friendship; where he persuades them to revive the wild fact in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Fflam challenges the reluctant witches to present their powers by the revival and upon hearing Fflam's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Gurgi back to life. Then the quartet journey back to Caer Dallben where Dallben watches them in a vision created by Hen Wen, and Dallben eventually praises Taran for his heroism, despite the fact that Taran prefers to be a pig boy. Category:Films